


Gallery

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Cries During Sex (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, Fanart, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Im getting carried away, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Okay I think I am done, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Sub Crowley (Good Omens), There's more - Freeform, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), and so does azira, crowley has whatever you want, its honestly up to your imagination, its mostly just porn, its porn, there's a whole lot of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi, welcome to my collection of NSFW drawings. If you are under 18, please click away.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Table of contents

Table of contents

Chapter one- table of contents

Chapter two- The magician's assistant

Crowley says that her wive's magic tricks aren't any fun, Aziraphale takes it upon herself to show Crowley just how fun it can be.

_includes- bondage, nudity_

Chapter three- Funishment

Sometimes, Crowley enjoys punishment, but only from his angel.

_includes- spanking/beating, nudity_


	2. Magician's assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley says that her wive's magic tricks aren't any fun, Aziraphale takes it upon herself to show Crowley just how fun it can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever work, and was inspired by... well... nothing really, I just wanted an excuse to draw Crowley in a white corset and tied up, hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to write something for this scene so stay tuned!


	3. Funishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Crowley enjoys punishment, but only from his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so um... here it is, hope you like it!  
> I did have a little dilemma trying to name this one but I think it came out ok.


End file.
